


My thirteenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [13]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Ryo se despierta, se da cuenta de todo lo que puede hacer con un dormido Tadayoshi, pero después de pensarlo bien, decide poner en práctica tan sólo uno de sus más profundos deseos.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 13: Rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thirteenth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> Se denomina _rimming_ (o _anilingus_ o _analingus_ o _rim job_ ) a la estimulación del ano de otra persona ya sea utilizando su lengua, dientes o boca. Es muy comúnmente mencionado también como el beso negro.

Le pareció haber dormido una eternidad. Cuando estiró sus brazos, golpeó sin darse cuenta la cabeza de Tadayoshi, pero éste pareció no haberse dado cuenta, ya que no había emitido sonido alguno. Enredándose con las sábanas y acurrucándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, Ryo podía sentir su acompasada respiración. Sonrió tiernamente por eso. Intentó infinitas veces conciliar el sueño de aquel modo, intentando imitar el compás de la respiración de su pareja, pero le fue imposible. Pegando patadas al aire al no poder desenredarse de las sábanas, cayó en cuenta que, por algún motivo ajeno a él, estaba erecto. Lanzó una carcajada, pero se tapó la boca a los pocos segundos, ya que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Ahora, sentado sobre sus rodillas, se quedó pensando qué podía hacer para divertirse un poco. Se acercó a Tadayoshi quien, dándole la espalda, seguía durmiendo.

— A ver, Tacchon, ¿qué puedo hacer para divertirme un poco contigo? — Le susurró al oído, pero, aparentemente, el rubio estaba profundamente dormido. Besó el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lo estiró con los dientes, pero nada parecía despertarlo. Sonrió satisfecho por eso: lo tenía a su merced. Lo más delicadamente que pudo, le sacó la bata de baño del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y acarició su espina dorsal. Tadayoshi seguía sin inmutarse en lo absoluto. Recorrió aquella misma parte de su cuerpo que, en una situación normal, ocasionaba que su piel se erizara, con la lengua, pero ni siquiera así, su pareja reaccionaba. Descansó su cabeza sobre sus glúteos. El aroma a jabón y champú aún estaban impregnados sobre su piel, además del aroma especial que Tadayoshi siempre había tenido (según él). Mientras besaba y arañaba sus muslos con los dientes, se le ocurrió una idea. Sonriendo maliciosamente, separó lo más que pudo los glúteos de Tadayoshi y empezó a lamer entre ellos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta concentrarse justo en el centro. Se incorporó apenas al sentir que Tadayoshi se sobresaltó, pero terminó sonriendo al darse cuenta que todavía tenía algo más tiempo para torturarlo, por lo que decidió seguir con su propósito. Usando nuevamente su lengua e inundando sus sentidos del olfato con el aroma de la piel de Tadayoshi, Ryo se adentró nuevamente en él, empezando a sentir un calor sumamente particular por estar teniendo sexo de una forma bastante particular, y completamente nueva para ambos. Reiteradas veces volvió sobre sus glúteos para morderlos con algo de fuerza y apretarlos del mismo modo. Cada vez lo hacía con más intensidad, queriendo que Tadayoshi despertara de ese modo. Poco a poco, empezó a oír cómo los inconstantes jadeos de su pareja iban tomando fuerza, hasta que terminó por despertar por completo. Sin dejar de lamerlo, lo vio incorporarse apenas, como si quisiera darse vuelta para verlo. Cuando lo logró, sus cabellos pegados a su frente y sus mejillas rojas a causa de la excitación, lo incitaron a largar todo al demonio y hacerle el amor lo más salvajemente posible, pero terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior y lo miró con ternura, mientras le lanzaba un beso apoyado sobre uno de sus muslos.

— Hola — Le dijo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

— Vengándome por lo que hiciste — Le respondió el morocho, haciendo círculos imaginarios sobre sus glúteos.

— Eres malo…

— Es una venganza, no tiene por qué gustarte a ti. A mí me agradó bastante… Hueles rico, Tacchon…

— Creo que a mí también me gustó — Reconoció el rubio, alejándose un poco para levantar sus caderas y enseñarle su erección.

— Oye, yo también tengo una de esas por aquí —Dijo Ryo, en referencia a la suya. Acomodándose de costado, Tadayoshi se quedó mirando fijamente la hombría de su pareja —. ¿Qué te pasa? Esa mirada ya me incomoda bastante…

— ¿Y si nos ayudamos mutuamente? — Le preguntó el aludido, ignorando por completo su pregunta.

— Te refieres a ayuda… ¿manual?

— ¿Por qué no oral? Lo hiciste muy bien cuando te tenía sometido — Reconoció el rubio, sonriendo de lado.

— Te lo voy a hacer mil veces mejor ahora que estoy desatado — Dijo Ryo, rápidamente acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja —. Tengo una idea… El que se corra primero, tendrá que cumplir el capricho del otro.

— Como quieras — Accedió Tadayoshi en un susurro —. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras, a que yo seré el ganador.

— Ya no tienes nada qué apostar, Okura. Total, ya eres todo mío.


End file.
